


[PODFIC] Bested

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sparring, Surprise Kissing, them boys be thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: EtLaBete Summary:"Jesse and Hanzo spar.Jesse doesn't win in the usual sense, but he definitely wins something."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] Bested

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095131) by [EtLaBete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtLaBete/pseuds/EtLaBete). 

> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [EtLaBete ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtLaBete/pseuds/EtLaBete)♡

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sM9hoesH_wdIa0wuPddajHb7xbGnQjIS)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://https://etlabetes.tumblr.com/wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/188826629912/bested-by-etlabete-dead-author-blog-etlabetes)

**Author's Note:**

> This was November's mini-podfic request!
> 
> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and other miscellaneous recordings <3


End file.
